Falling to Pieces
by Purple Wolf Girl
Summary: When Gary is left stranded in Cerulean city, he is forced to stay with Misty...and the course of true love does not run smoothly when you have to stay with your worst nightmare. Egoshipping. AN: Sorry, discontinued until I get time to work on it.
1. Day One

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...and at the rate I'm going, probably never will. And I don't own "Right Time" candy bars. Maia's Pen does. So don't yell! I disclaimed!

Full Summary: Gary Oak has come to Cerulean City to see Ash's dream girl, and take her before Ash can. But when Gary is left stranded in the city, he is forced to stay with Misty, and they're at each others throats. Not long after he has stayed with her, Gary and Misty really get to understand each other, and the romance begins. Little does she know that Gary has made unknown plans to leave. Just before the cab departs, she arrives. Can she stop him from leaving, or will she fall to pieces? Egoshipping.

Dedication: Maia's Pen. I know I've already dedicated a small fic to you already, but I know you love Gary and Misty as a couple more than, like, anyone. I hope you like this!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Falling to Pieces**

_By Purple Wolf Girl_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Day One: Stranded

Pkm

"So, why are you going to see Miss Waterflower?"

"Don't call her that. Her name is Misty. And...she's not a 'Miss'. She's a pain in the butt."

"Oh. Terribly sorry, Mr. Oak."

"Seriously, don't call me that."

"Ah...yes. Then what shall I call you?"

"_Gary_."

"Well then, Gary, why are you going to see this 'Misty' girl?"

"Because Ash said she's cute now."

"..."

"..."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Gary sighed as he stroked his Eevee's fur. "Because Ash says he likes her now, and I don't really think she's his type."

"And she's yours?"

Gary shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe...only if she's hot. But ever since we were kids, I always got what Ash wanted, and he wants her."

"So you're going to take the lady away?"

"Sure. Why not."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but taking advantage of a lady doesn't seem-"

"I'm not doing anything wrong, George. I'm actually interested in what she's like now." he retorted. "She was always a brat before, but maybe she's actually worth dating." The British man rolled his eyes.

"If you say so, Mr. Oak."

"Don't call me that."

A red car zoomed down the streets of Cerulean City. Girls shrieked excitedly, knowing who was riding in the elegant looking transportation. Men just rolled their eyes and pryed their girlfriends as far away from Gary Oaks presence as possible. He was known to be dating one woman one day, and then dumping her and going out with another one the next. So, obviously everyone tried not to get near him. But little did the people know that there was one special girl who could change all that, and that was the girl he was going to meet.

Gary Oak had become quite accomplished over the years. He had written numerous books on Pokemon and had made a good amount of money; enough to afford a cherry red sports car and a British driver, anyway. Ever since his big break, and even before that, girls had been chasing after him, desperate for any possible amount of attention he would give. And that wasn't much. It was only certain girls that he would pay any mind whatsoever to. Misty Waterflower just happened to be getting that attention today. Gary had liked Misty at one point. True. But he wasn't really sure if he liked her that way anymore. Matter of fact, he wasn't really sure if he liked her at all. She had always been a bit stuck up, a slight ego maniac, hot-tempered, argumentative, and...wait. He was describing himself. And perhaps being around someone like him would be quite amusing. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all...

"This is the place." Gary said dully. The car skidded to a stop, throwing Gary's head backwards and forwards a few times. Eevee whimpered as he stepped out of the door and slammed it with a final word. "See ya in a few days. Just park next door. There's a hotel there." Gary glared at the driver. "And you better not drive it anywhere without me in it." The over-priced vehicle drove off quickly, leaving Gary at Misty Waterflower's doorstep with a small pokemon growling in his ear a bit.

"Here goes nothing" he breathed, knocking on the door lightly. Not long after, a petite girl with fiery red hair appeared in the doorway. She had a light blue T-shirt with a Squritle print on it, faded blue jeans, and a simple pair of white sneakers. But her most fascinating feature was a pair of piercing emerald eyes that traced his every feature, and they widened after finally recognizing the man.

"Oak!" Misty shrieked. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

He flaunted a toothy grin. "You missed me, huh?"

She snorted, followed by a laugh. "Yeah, right!" She shut the door in his face, leaving him absolutely dumb struck. Had he just been...rejected? And by Misty Waterflower of all people? Well, he surely wasn't going to take this.

Gary pounded his fist on the door with irritation. "Waterflower," he sing-sang. Misty pressed her back against the door.

"Get lost."

"Look," he began. "I didn't come all the way down here so you could shut this door in my face."

"Could have fooled me." Misty droned.

Gary cursed to himself.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see you..."

"Nice try, but I'm not as stupid as Ash says."

"Oh, really?" he mused. "Well, if you really were smart, you'd be taking this opportunity to talk to-"

The door creaked open, revealing Misty's face again. "Just tell me why you came here."

Gary pouted like a sad Vulpix. "Aw, Misty. You're not gonna even invite me in?" he teased. Misty's face fell.

"Shut-up, Gary."

"Oh! You remembered my name. I'm touched."

"And you forgot your common sense."

He stiffened. "Cute."

"Good-bye." she stated bluntly, about ready to slam the door again. He slipped inside her living room just before the door shut completely. "Hey!"

Gary whistled with little enthusiasm, placing his Eevee down on the shag carpet. "Wow. This isn't bad for someone who tagged along with Ashy-boy."

"Thank you." she said, drowning her voice in sarcasm. "Now, leave and get some manners before they run out." She paused. "You need all you can get."

"Is that so?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I'm not the only one in need of manners, Misty. Slamming the door in your guest's face doesn't seem too polite."

"Yes, well, invading my privacy doesn't seem to polite either." Misty grunted. "Oh look: there's the door. Go through it."

"Hmm...no."

"No?"

"Yeah. No."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't think you've given me a chance to say anything."

"You've said enough. And I still don't get why you came out here just to see me."

"You don't believe my reason?"

"Not really. I don't even know you." Gary grew a smug grin and put his finger under her chin.

"I'm not such a bad guy once you get to know me."

Misty batted her eye-lashes. "Not according to Ash." Gary stepped in front of Misty, towering over her dangerously.

"Ashy doesn't know his foot from his hand." he smirked. Misty got up on her toes.

"What's your problem, Oak?" He shrugged in response and waltzed over to her couch, crossing his legs and laying his muddy boots on the coffee table. Misty's scowl grew. "Hey! I just cleaned that!" She shoved his legs off the table, and he just put them right back again. Her ears would have puffed steam out if they could. How _dare_ he barge into _her_ house like this! She didn't even know him! She knew the guy who fed the Pidgies at the park better than this moron! Misty clenched her fists. If she hadn't learned to control her temper, he'd be in for it big time. Just because he had a cheerleading squad full of bimbos...well, that wasn't impressive anyway. Misty certainly was _not_ one of the pathetic excuses for cheerleaders, and she would _not_ fall for someone as self-centered and spoiled rotten and Gary Oak...would she?

Misty rocked onto one hip as Gary spat a few apple seeds onto the previously clean and well vacuumed carpet. Her messy citrus hair bounced off her forehead as she let out a large huff of air. Gary's Eevee sniffed the carpet and chairs curiously, searching for pokeblocks, most likely. Its large ears turned in different directions as a red sports car flew by. It was..._Gary's car...without Gary._ Misty's jaw dropped, but a satisfied feeling welled up inside of her. She snickered to herself as she observed his hunk of metal zoom through the streets recklessly. He'd be getting plenty of tickets in the mail for sure...

Gary peered over his magazine with a small trickle of fury in his crystal eyes. His brows furrowed at her cruelly amused face. Eevee picked up a rather large ball of lint out of the corner of the room and rolled over numerous times, chasing the fuzz. Misty slapped her hand over her lips, shutting herself up. Gary threw the magizine down and marched over to her with a demanding expression. Misty cringed as she felt his hand land on her shoulder and turn her around. She just cackled more at his puzzled, angry face.

"What's so funny, Waterflower?" he demanded. Misty pointed out the window at the run away car jacker, and Gary nearly dropped dead. "MY CAR!" Gary pushed Misty aside gently and dashed out the door without second thought. Misty ran right behind him and locked the door as he exited it, laughing hysterically. His Eevee cooed as it caught the dirty ball of lint in its jaws. Misty picked the pokemon up in her arms and watched out the window as Gary kept avoiding car after car on the highway to get to his own. The driver only gave the car more gas until a large cloud of smoke obstructed his vision completely, and the vehicle was nowhere to be seen. Gary Oak had finally met his match; a retired man who had nothing better to do than rip him off. Oh well. He'd just have to turn to the only person who could help him in his time of need...

Gary's mouth hung open as if he was a rotting zombie. His thousand-dollar blazer suit was now covered with soot and a vicious Snubble chewing on the right leg. In other words: the once charming and filthy rich Gary Oak looked worse than Ash when he first gets out of bed. He surely wouldn't attract any woman in this peculiar condition...especially not Misty. He probably wouldn't even win the slightest amount of her sympathy. Well, at least he'd be able to give her a good chuckle or two. Gary sucked in a deep breath as he pushed the doorbell with his tan finger. A Togepi chirping sound echoed throughout the street a few seconds after he pushed the button. He received a few dirty looks from various neighbors as the noticed the hyper-active Snubble gnawing on his flesh. Gary pounded his finger on the doorbell a many times, growling.

"Come on...come on..." he snarled at the door. "...open up, princess."

He continued to press the doorbell...or...that is, until some sparks whizzed past his face. A small shriek of suprise escaped his mouth. He carefully pushed the bell one more time, but nothing happened at all. He pressed it again. Nothing. He frowned and hit his head against the side of the house.

"Oh, crap." he whined. "What else could go wrong?" A small flame lit on the end of one of his spikes. His face turned blank. "Great."

"Hmm. That's not a bad look for you. The Snubble really brings out your eyes."

Gary raised an eyebrow at Misty, standing in the doorway with his Eevee cradled in her arms. "Shut-up." he barked.

"I wouldn't be the one talking if I were you, Oak." she snapped curtly. "You have no car, no dignity, no manners," She counted on her fingers. "And dare I mention that you might not have any hair if you don't put that flame out?"

He licked his thumb and forefinger, pinching his strands of cinnamon. "Thanks, Chuckles."

"Wow. Now I see how you attract all those girls."

"Cut the sarcasm, Misty."

Misty pressed the doorbell out of curiousity. "Um...why isn't it dinging?"

Gary smiled sheepishly. "I can pay for that..."

"Okay. Here's another question: why are you still here?"

"I need a place to stay and I'm stayin' with you!"

Misty tapped her finger on her chin. "Thinking...thinking..." Gary looked hopeful. "...no."

"Why not?"

Misty ruffled his hair playfully. "Do you really want me to answer that?" He slapped her hand away.

"Look, I don't have anywhere to go," he began.

"You have a ton of money. Why should I help _you_?"

Gary sweat-dropped. "Because its the right thing to do?" he offered. Misty didn't buy it.

"No, seriously, _why_?" she persisted.

He sighed. "Because George, the driver, has my..."

"Your what? Common sense?"

"No. My...my bank...account number and...bank book." he replied slowly. Misty burst into a fit of laughter. "_Its not funny._"

"Fr-from this p-point of view it i-is!"

"Oh, come on!" Gary wailed. "He's probably taken every penny I ever made!"

"Like I care."

"MISTY! You've gotta help me! I have nowhere to go and I don't have any money or clean clothes because he took them all into the car because I forgot them! He-he took my BABY!"

"You have a kid?"

Gary opened his mouth and exhaled. "Uh...no. I mean my car." Misty scoffed.

"_Men..._"

He fell onto his back.

"Why can't you just stay in that hotel next door?"

Gary looked insane. "Are you kidding me? That place has no chocolates on the pillows and most importantly: no hot girls in the lobby." he twitched. "Only a dirt poor moron would-"

"Like you?"

"Excuse me?"

Misty tugged at the Snubble that was still attached to Gary's leg. "Well, let's see: you're now dirt poor, and you're a total and utter moron. God, you're even worse than Ash."

"Ashy-boy isn't better than me."

"At this point he is." Misty finally got the Snubble off him and handed him a few dollars. "Now, get a doughnut and get out of my life."

She slammed the door in his face, leaving him sitting on her doorstep with a crazed Snubble rolling around on the green lawn and about ready to be thrown off a cliff by a very, very angry man. Misty had just turned him down, though, and it looked like this was one battle that Ash had won. Gary couldn't get Misty to cling onto him like every other girl did, and he really didn't want to stick around to be dumped again. But...he'd wait a little longer just in case she decided to take him in.

The door creaked open, Misty's smug face practically mocking at him. Gary stared up at her joyfully...yet as smug as Misty's face was.

"I see that you finally came to your senses." Gary cackled. Misty shook her head and held Eevee out in front of his face. The puppy-like creature liked the end of his nose.

"Nope." Misty eeped. "You just forgot your _pet_." She plopped the Eevee into his lap. "Have fun."

The door slammed once again, and Gary shook his fist in the air. "Yeah, well, you're the last person I would ever want to stay with anyway!"

"I wouldn't want you in my house either! You're the biggest pain in history!"

"Oh, really? I thought you already took that title!"

"Shut your fat mouth."

"My mouth isn't the fat one."

"You must be the sorriest excuse for I man I've ever seen in my life, Oak. You lost your car to an old guy. _Phht_!"

"Misty, ha! You should talk!"

"Gary, you shouldn't."

"Look who's talking."

Misty walked over to her couch, Gary still sitting outside. "You told me to, Professor."

"Hey, my Grandpa is the Professor. I'm going to be-"

"Let me take a wild guess: a male model?"

"NO! I'm _too _handsome for _that_."

"_Hmmph_. They'd fire all the other guys and focus the whole calendar on you, eh?"

"Yes!"

"That was sarcasm."

"No, that was your real feelings."

"Sarcasm."

"Feelings."

"Sarcasm."

"Feelings."

"Sarc..."

"ings..."

Misty kicked the door. "I wouldn't love you if you were the last nerd on the planet!"

"I am so not a nerd! You totally are...or were, anyway." Misty let out a sudden holler.

"WHAT NERVE YOU HAVE COMING TO ME JUST SO YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF ME!"

"I told you that I just wanted to-"

"What?"

"See you." The door opened, only showing one of Misty's eyes.

"You didn't want to just see me. Nobody just wants to see me."

Gary displayed his best grin. "Then I guess I'm a nobody?" Misty smiled maliciously.

"Yeah, I guess you are." The door began to shut again. He stood up and held the door open, then examining the inside of his wallet. "I still have some money on me,"

"I don't want your money!" Misty stated gruffly. Gary waved quite a few dollar bills in her face.

"I've got a hundred bucks...and three cents."

Misty took the bills away quickly. "This is it?"

"Um...I'll get you a sports car when I'm rich again."

"Welcome." she said greedily, giving him a small glare. "But if you even think of eating my _Right Time_ candy bars or going near my room, well, don't! One wrong move and you're out!"

Gary raised his hand.

"What?"

"I thought it was three strikes."

"Not in my house."

Gary's nostrils flared. He hadn't even been there a hour and she had already earned the title of his number one pain in the butt. And he thought Ash was annoying; but this was just torture. Pure torture from a five-foot-four girl in her twenties. Okay. He could handle it. It...was just...not going to be that easy, is all. Yeah, that was it. He could do it!

Misty swatted him out of the way. "Move it or lose it."

Or maybe he couldn't...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Well, that's chapter one. This story was originally going to be a oneshot, but I thought it would be better as a chapter fic. I know that Misty would be the last person on Earth (besides Ash) that Gary would ever want to stay with, but he has nowhere else to go, and remember that he's trying to get Misty's affection before Ash can. But...he'll probably drive her insane first. I haven't seen the show in years, literally, so I apologize if they're OOC. Anywhoo, please review! Oh, and the fic will probably get a bit angsty in later chappys.

-PWG

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	2. Day Two: Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...blah, blah, blah.

OoOoOoO

**Day Two: Part One**

OoOoOoO

Gary hugged his pillow a bit, mumbling about his car quietly. The guest room bed was surprisingly comfortable and soft. The blinds were pulled shut over the windows, for the sun would rise to its full extent in just a few more minutes. Until then, he would be in his '_Misty-free-zone_'. But he had to admit, she wasn't all that bad. She let him stay in her house...after a hundred dollars and a sports car, but aside from that, he actually found her very attractive. She had grown her hair out; it wasn't short and tangled with only one pony tail as the spotlight of her head. She wasn't always wearing tattered overall shorts and a lemon yellow top. Now she just looked...more feminine and pretty, and Gary was just fine with that. But he wouldn't dare try to look at her twice again. Maybe her anger-manegment classes weren't as effective as she said. Something inside of him still said she was a nut case.

His Eevee curled up into a ball on the edge of his bed, snuggling with the ball of lint it had found yesterday. Its tan fur puffed up and down as the creature breathed steadily. Gary's large, tan hand reached over to the creature, fingering its soft fur. It purred contently. Maybe he could get through this nightmare after all. Misty wasn't blowing some kind of horn or anything. She was letting him sleep and try to live peacefully. Well, it wasn't that peaceful...due to the thought of what the rest of the day would bring. Yesterday had been a absolute disaster! Misty had threatened him over her candy bars, thrown numerous temper tantrums, locked herself in her room, complained about all the cologne he had plastered on himself...and that was just in the first five minutes.

Oh, yeah...smooth sailing.

Gary ran his hand through his hair thoughtfully, finally starting to gain some sense about his surroundings. He opened his icy blue eyes, welcoming the view of the small room he was lucky enough to had snagged. The walls were a quiet, soft pastel blue color, the bedspread was fuzzy and decorated with Squritle and Starmie prints, the shag carpet was yet another shade of blue, and lastly, the sun was finally lighting up the room through the rustling blinds. Gary picked at the zipper on the pillow case with irritation of the bright light that was practically blinding him.

He glanced over at the alarm clock that was placed on top of the night stand beside his bed, wondering how late he had slept in this time. He shrugged lazily at the clock, snuggling his head back into the cushy pillow once more. Apparently 7:30 wasn't late enough. Eevee pawed at the sheets, probably curious as to how many times it could scratch the fabric until it ripped.

Faint footsteps were sounded in the hallways. Gary paid no mind to them at all, just coming to the conclusion that Misty was probably trying to have some tranquillity before her house guest awoke. Certainly nothing would be tranquil between two ego maniacs. Nothing can possibly be sane when you are forced to stay with your worst nightmare. Gary had always guessed that Ash Ketchum was from hell, but...in Gary's mind, Misty was Hades herself. He shuddered under the covers.

_'Aren't I lucky...'_

Gary paused his thought for a moment, considering his choice of wording.

_'...not.'_

Well, perhaps he was lucky, or perhaps he was unfortunate. But either way, he was blissful at the moment, and he wished to keep it that way. But...Misty had other plans.

A whistling sound went off it the kitchen suddenly, sending Gary's head off his pillow hastily. Eevee's ears perked up at the noise; the creature barking back in response to the rude awakening. Gary raised a brow skeptically, shifting his weight to the floor. He shook his head like a wet dog, attempting to fix his hair somehow. He turned on a small lamp in the corner of the room, yawning and cracking his neck. He made his way to the door and turned the knob, revealing a slender hallway leading to the kitchen and living room. He frowned with disappointment, wishing that staying with Misty had all just been a nightmare and that he had finally woken up from it. But he wasn't that fortunate. His bare feet tapped against the hard, cold maple floor, sending shivers up and down his spine as Misty came into view. She was sitting in a stool by her counter solemnly, sipping at a cup of tea while scanning a magazine of some sort. The only light in the room was the sun shining through the open windows; no lamps or floresant lights. Only the sun bouncing off of her gracefully. Gary twitched the corner of his mouth upward hesitantly as Misty bounced her hair. Somehow, he found it attracting and aluring, but...this was _Misty Waterflower_ he was looking at! How could he _possibly_ have feelings for _her_? Well, maybe fatal attraction, but surely it was nothing serious...right?

Misty put down her cup, never even bothering to glance up at him. She simply sat still in her seat, not having the slightest temptation to take her eyes off of that magazine.

"You can sit down. I'm not going to kill you or anything."

Gary froze in his place. "How did you know I was even awake?"

Misty at last lifted her eyes off the page, looking at Gary with a plain and simple expression on her face. "Because, there was an over-bearing scent of cheap cologne." Gary blinked. "Now stop gaping and...do whatever you usually do in the morning."

He, a bit taken back at her attitude, crossed his arms dominantly, giving her a nasty look. "Excuse me?"

Misty shrugged, smirking to herself confidently. "Oh, nothing." She replied, practically singing. Gary walked up the the kitchen smoothly.

"Now, you said whatever I do in the morning I can do here, right?"

Misty grimaced, regretting her words immediately. "...um..."

Gary paced her slowly, moving in a circular motion. "Well, I usually kiss a girl in the morning..." Misty stuck out her tounge in disgust.

"You PIG! I'd never kiss YOU!"

Gary shook his head mockingly. "Oh, now who said you qualified as a _girl?_"

She shot out of her seat, almost knocking her tea cup off the counter. "What is your problem, Oak?"

"Nothing." He responded sweetly. "I just think that maybe you could qualify if you acted more lady-like."

"Oh, you mean like smothering you with affection?"

"Exact-- you're hopeless."

"Nah. You are."

"See! That's just it! You can never reply without being sarcastic! Well, neither can I...but it sounds better when I do it!"

Misty opened her mouth to protest, but soon formed her lips into a malicious little grin. "Oh, you're right, Gary. I am defiantly not feminine enough." She started sarcastically. "You're so out of my league, and of COURSE you'd never want to kiss a girl as obnoxious as me!" Gary furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you trying to pull?" he snarled.

Misty battered her eyelashes continually, her voice sounding like a bad actress. "You don't trust me?"

"Not when you sound that fake...no, I don't."

"Too bad, because, I was really hoping for a chance."

"At what?"

Misty strolled toward the fridge, pressing her back to the door. "A kiss."

"A kiss?" Gary mimicked. She nodded carelessly, shrugging one shoulder.

"Yeah, think you can give me a chance?"

Gary twitched slightly. "What are you talking about?" Misty rolled her eyes, cupping her hand over her hip.

"And you call yourself a ladies man..._hmmph_." She snorted curtly. Gary's face turned beet red, his fingers curling up into little fists. Misty tapped her tounge against the top of her mouth, waving her index finger in his face. "Temper, temper, Gary. It was only a suggestion to...move along the day."

"Fine! If you'll get off my back-" He stopped, smiling devilishly. "-I'll do it."

Misty blinked repeatedly. "Huh?"

"I said I'll do it, but it means ABSOLUTELY nothing!"

She snickered under her breath quietly. "Okay. I just have one little preparation I have to make..."

"What's that, and why are you going to the fridge?" he persisted, Misty sweat-dropping.

"Because...I...keep...my...uh..."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Forget the excuse. You probably just want to stuff yourself like you always do." Misty cursed inwardly, but kept her cool in order to keep the plan in full affect.

"Uh...sure; that's it." she muttered. Misty reached into the refrigerator slyly, taking an onion off of the middle shelf. She made a half-smile; half regretting what she was about to do, but halfly proud of the lesson she was going to teach Gary Oak. Her emerald eyes traced the onion nervously, her mouth wanting to glue itself shut. But...this had to be done sooner or later. Slowly, she took a rather large bite out of the vegetable, forcing herself not to cry from the foul, nauseating raw flavor of it. She chewed a little more, making sure the flavor would stay in her mouth long enough. Misty spit it out into the garbage proudly, and walking over to Gary shortly after.

Gary raised a curious brow at her behavior. It was even stranger than usual. Why wasn't she blowing up at him for being obnoxious? He simply never let the thought cross his mind that she was up to something, and simply figured that she had fallen for him suddenly.

Too bad he didn't think properly.

Misty at last stood in front of him, smirking like a criminal. Gary crossed his arms. "Well, this oughta show you that you're wrong about me,"

He moved his face in a little bit, hesitant to even touch her. Misty shrugged and moved her face all the way in for the dive. Gary's face turned pale green. She wasn't exactly kissing him...it was more like some kind of CPR. He pushed her away after a few seconds of inhaling her trick, spitting the unattractive aroma out of his mouth.

"_Phht!_ God, Waterflower!" Gary spat. "What did you eat? _Agh_!"

Misty lifted the lid off of the trash can. "Surprise."

He exchanged a death glare. "You little-- what'd you do that for!"

"That was for you because you're being such a pig about women!" she retorted nastily. "Woman are NOT toys, Oak!"

"I never said they were!"

"Well, you sure act like they are!"

"Its not my fault I'm irresistible." he grinned. Misty pushed him aside curtly, marching out of the room cursing about his ego.

"Oh, yes." He cackled. "She just can't resist me."

Gary's Eevee jumped into his arms suddenly, growling playfully. He stoked it gently, the signature smug expression being painted onto his lips again. Misty had just taken a rather risky chance with him, and yet he laughed at his misfortune. Perhaps this was a good sign, or maybe this was a warning sign for his immature, petty behavior to drop a few levels. Of course, he could ask the same of his hostess, but...then she might kick him out. There was always the option of going to the hotel next door, but he had given his last on-hand cash to Misty, and, besides, the hotel did not meet his high standards. Only a four or five star hotel could (barely) meet his favor, but they were difficult to come by in Cerulean City. It was not a poor city. Actually, it was quite pretty. The streets were paved with blue bricks, and the shopping malls were more like sky scrapers filled with many items that pok'emon and humans alike were fond of. Gary could not seem to grasp the idea of living in a simple town, but he would have to if he wanted to save his skin.

Misty could be a pain in the butt. That was agreed by Ash, Gary, Brock, and many other beings. But she could also be generous and caring, and that soft side of her was displayed the moment she allowed the spoiled rotten Gary Oak to walk through her door. Many women would have killed for the presence of Gary residing in their homes. But unlike them, Misty would kill just to get him out of her life. Some people would follow in Misty's steps, and others would just scratch them out of the pavement. But either way, Gary had a place to stay and food to eat, and _that_ met his standards...for the moment.

Gary cringed as a door slammed somewhere at the end of the narrow hallway. He had not intentionally meant to get the day off to a bad start so early in the morning. No. He planned to do that somewhere in the afternoon. Maybe a headstart is always good, though...

He glanced at the clock on the wall. 8:02 a.m. it read. Gary shrugged innocently, going toward the small bar fridge in the corner of the room. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, considering his choices carefully. There wasn't much, only a few bottles of water, a carton of milk, eggs, leftover pasta, pizza, and so on. Just mostly a collection of leftovers, dairy products, and energy drinks. In other words, nothing that met his interest. He sneered at the poor selection, tossing a few groceries onto the counter. He slammed the fridge door coldly, glaring at the three slices of cheese and bread sitting on the counter hopelessly. He scoffed obnoxiously, fingering them dully.

Gary turned his attention towards the stove, hoping to find a stray frying pan. "Sour milk and stale bread. I'm the luckiest man in the world." he droned.

"Quit whining. I just haven't gone grocery shopping in a while, that's all."

Gary whipped his head around, seeing Misty looking as crabby as ever. "Oh, well..."

Misty tapped her foot impatiently. "I don't know what you like, Oak, so how am I supposed to get something that will shut you up?" she growled. Gary walked up to her, towering over her delicate frame.

"Maybe I should go with you, then."

She pushed him away curtly. "Ha! Maybe you shouldn't."

"No, I insist," he persisted. Misty glowered up at him, pouting with her bottom lip.

"I hate you, Oak."

He moved his face closer to her own, smirking devilishly while crewing on a piece of bread. "Oh, believe me: I know the _exact_ same feeling."

Misty's eyes resembled emerald fire at the moment as Gary continued to have the same petty expression on his face. She marched away with a snort, her guest following her like a shadow or a lost dog. She slammed the door behind her, locking it the second Gary moved his body out of the way. Misty mumbled indistinctly about one thing or another as she approached her car. It was quite junky looking, really. The red paint was chipping off patheticly while the rest of the car was basically just rust. Gary stiffled a laugh at the pitiful sight of it all, but still careful not to hurt Misty's pride any more than he already had for the moment. Misty hopped into the rust bucket quickly as she still eyed Gary maliciously. He attempted to move a bit closer to her excuse for a car, but soon stopped, due to an egotistic idea blooming in his mind. Misty raised a crimson brow at his sudden halt in movement, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel.

"What in the world are you waiting for?" She snarled. He batted his eyes in her direction.

"A car." He replied simply, her face burning red.

"This_ is _a car, stupid."

He put a finger to his lips childishly. "Oh, I thought it was just a pile of junk." Misty blinked. He continued. "Wait, it _is_. Oops."

Misty held her fist up. "Get in or your face will have an 'oops', too."

"You're not really expecting me to get in this...this _thing_, are you?"

"Its not a thing!" Misty snapped. Gary jumped. "Its my car!"

"Uh...yeah...that's...your car."

"I'm glad you finally got it through your thick skull. Now get in, or wait here in case of the off chance that Ash decides to come and visit."

Gary shrugged, settling himself in the passenger seat. "Eh. You're a nightmare but Ash is a slob." he sighed. "You'll do for now."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Gary ran his hand through his hair. "Just drive, Princess."

Misty ignored the comment resentfully as she started up the car. It wheezed a few times before letting out the roar of the engine. Gary looked nervous as she gripped onto the steering wheel for what seemed like her life. The car pulled out of the driveway slowly while the gravel grumbled restlessly under the wheels that seemed to be on their last supply of air. Never before had someone been as fearful for their life in a car as Gary was now. Misty was a dangerous driver, and Route 34 was in for a big surprise in about five minutes.

She slammed on the brakes, regardless to Gary's skin turning as gray as the sky when it rains. He tightened the seat belt for dear life as the car sped up to a regretful speed. Dozens of other vehicles sped by Misty's car as the highway continued. Gary wanted it to end. This was a nightmare! He'd prefer the onion breath over this any day! His tan, muscular arms were plastered with goose bumps like an ugly and tacky wallpaper that just wouldn't seem to peel off no matter how hard you may tug. Misty paid no mind. She just simply pushed the speed limit a little bit further, and it seemed that she was just doing this action to scare the passenger to death...and it appeared to be working.

Gary scrunched his nose up. "Are you sure that I shouldn't take the wheel?"

Misty stuck her tounge out at the idea. "No way, I'm a good driver! Get a grip, Gary!"

"I would, but your tendency to speed keeps tearing my hand away." he retorted. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just be quiet and don't complain."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Okay. The chapter itself is around 3050 words, so I thought it was long enough, plus I'm getting tired for writing for this particular chapter. Next chapter: they go inside the store and discover something when they get home. Its...more exciting than it sounds...heh. Thanks for taking the time to read this and the next chapter should be up pretty soon! Toodles:)

-PWG

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO


End file.
